Donde habita la inocencia
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Saga y Kanon eran dos hermanos que se apoyaban mutuamente a pesar de que el destino había favorecido a uno y al otro lo había maldecido. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Kurumada y Toei.

* * *

 **Donde habita la inocencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ㅡ_ _¿Qué tienes para soportar la vida, corazón loco, corazón pronto al hastío? Corazón sin esperanza y sin deseo, ¿qué tienes para soportar la vida?_

 _ㅡ_ _Piedad, por lo que ha de pasar"._

ㅡMarguerite Yourcenar.

.

.

.

* * *

Las manos de Saga son perfectas.

Kanon recuerda las palabras del mentor de Saga; las manos de su gemelo son perfectas. Su movimiento puede asemejar la trayectoria de los astros. En ellas se derraman las estrellas y las galaxias; todo el universo existe ahí.

Incluso en ese momento, aunque las muñecas lloren sangre, las manos de Saga siguen siendo perfectas y su tiritar se asemeja al titilar de una estrella.

Los ojos de Kanon viajan de las pequeñas manos de Saga hacía las manos del mentor de Saga, quien le sostiene los brazos y le cura las heridas con sumo cuidado y atención; como si estuviera sosteniendo la cosa más valiosa en el universo.

ㅡTus manos son perfectas; porque son el puente que usarás para que tu cosmos se exprese al mundo exterior. De ellas nacerán tus técnicas; por ello no las lastimes más de lo necesario. ㅡDice el maestro de Saga, terminando de vendarle las muñecas, mientras que el menor sólo puede seguir tiritando de miedo.

ㅡYo no quise… ㅡPuede decir con una voz quebrada. ㅡÉl me estaba llevando… Y yo…

Se detiene. Kanon sigue en silencio. Sólo contempla los ojos aterrados de Saga. El temblor en sus labios, el castañeo de sus dientes.

ㅡDescuida. No te estoy reprendiendo. ㅡSu mentor le sonríe y habla con una voz paternal. Kanon se ha acostumbrado a escuchar esa voz sólo cuando se trata de Saga. ㅡAhora vamos a arreglar tu cabello. ㅡY entonces le toma del hombro a Saga, guiándole a la habitación que el gemelo mayor utiliza para dormir. Antes de cruzar la puerta, el hombre voltea la mirada a Kanon; era una mirada fría y despectiva. ㅡMientras tanto tú limpia esto y cuando termines, quédate afuera.

El niño de ocho años no dice nada. Sólo contempla como el mentor de Saga se adentra a la habitación y tras él la puerta se cierra. Era como si el mundo se estuviese desarrollando dentro de esa habitación y Kanon estuviera fuera, en un lugar solitario y silencioso. Y se siente solo.

Mira al suelo. Ahí yacen las gotas de sangre que fueron lloradas por las muñecas de Saga. Y también están ahí varios mechones de cabello, ese cabello azul que semejaba la noche. Cuando todo sucedió, Saga entró en pánico al notar que las puntas de su perfecto cabello azul comenzaban a tornarse grises y entonces tomó un cuchillo cualquiera que usara para picar las verduras y, desesperado comenzó a cortarse el cabello gris, porque sentía que no era suyo, que una deformidad estaba creciendo dentro de él, como si una nariz le estuviera creciendo en el codo u otra pierna le saliera del costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Y ahora, todo ese cabello yacía regado por todo el suelo.

Kanon se dedica a realizar la tarea que el mentor de Saga le ha dejado. Incluso si quisiera, el Santo de Géminis no era maestro suyo, sólo era maestro de su hermano. Y mientras tanto, Kanon se quedaba en silencio resguardado del mundo exterior en aquella cabaña erigida por tristes piedras y un techo de madera. Pero a Kanon no le molesta no ser enseñado por el Santo de Géminis, puesto que cuando él no está presente gracias a alguna misión, Saga lo toma de una mano y lo guía a un lugar donde pueda enseñarle lo que ha podido aprender de su maestro. Lo hace entrenar y le enseña la dirección que deben seguir sus golpes. Y después, en las noches, ambos suben al techo de su cabaña y Saga le cuenta que el cosmos es como hacer nacer y arder las estrellas dentro de uno mismo.

ㅡAlgún día, si algo me pasa, tú heredarás mi lugar. ㅡLe decía Saga, con una sonrisa. ㅡY serás grande, Kanon. Por ahora, debes tener paciencia, yo me esforzaré en aprender lo más que pueda y te lo enseñaré, para que ambos seamos grandes.

El gemelo menor le sonreía. En aquel momento de su vida, Saga se congratulaba de ser el orgullo de su maestro, pero nunca sabría que Kanon se congratulaba de ser su orgullo. Porque el mundo de Kanon sólo se desarrollaba en su gemelo mayor. Para el resto del mundo, Kanon debía ser una sombra.

Cuando termina de limpiar el suelo, Kanon sale de la cabaña y se sienta en el suelo contra la pared. Es de noche y las estrellas vanidosas que yacen en el firmamento iluminan la imaginación de Kanon. Y él se pregunta cómo será el momento en que despierte su propio cosmos. Se cuestiona que se debe sentir tener las estrellas en las manos y también se intriga ante la idea de qué es lo que debe hacer para que su cosmos se encienda. Saga le ha dicho que para lograrlo deberá pasar pruebas difíciles y buscar el punto clave donde se destruyen las cosas. Y eso suena doloroso, o eso piensa Kanon.

Se respinga ante el sonido de la puerta abrirse. De ella sale el actual Santo de Géminis y mira a Kanon con reproche. Sus labios no se mueven, pero el gemelo menor puede sentir el infierno caerle mediante esa mirada.

ㅡSaga ya ha logrado calmarse y se ha quedado dormido. ㅡUna voz gruesa y desalentadora emerge de esos labios. ㅡLevántate, Kanon y dime la verdad. ㅡExige con severidad.

El menor se levanta con cierto temor en el corazón. Mira al hombre que yace frente a él, y agacha la cabeza.

ㅡ¿Cuál verdad, Señor?

ㅡ¿Qué le dijiste a Saga, Kanon?

ㅡ¿A qué se refiere, Señor? ㅡAnte esa pregunta, la gruesa mano del Santo de Géminis acude a encestarle una bofetada a Kanon. El niño tiembla de miedo ante ese hecho, pero el odio escondido en sus ojos no le permite llorar.

ㅡ¡No finjas inocencia, Kanon! ¡Tuviste que haberle dicho algo que incentivara su descontrol!

ㅡJuro decir la verdad, Señor… ㅡSu voz sale como un susurro de su garganta. Y le hace pensar que la voz de Saga es perfecta, porque incluso ante una situación desconocida, la voz de Saga se puede oír con claridad. Y él, en esos momentos, parece haber olvidado como articular las palabras. Parece haber olvidado que tiene un aparato fonador y ni si quiera un sollozo de impotencia le profana. Saga es perfecto porque sabe cómo usar su cuerpo y Kanon no.

Ante las palabras de Kanon, el mayor le asienta otro golpe, ahora en la mejilla sana.

ㅡImbécil. ㅡDice, sin importarle que ante ese golpe, los pies de Kanon han titubeado y lo han hecho caer al suelo. ㅡTe prometo que si te muestras como un impedimento para Saga, te apartaré de su lado. ㅡLuego de ello le da la espalda, dispuesto a irse en dirección a La Tercera Casa Zodiacal. ㅡAhora ve a dormir y no perturbes más a Saga, mañana vendré temprano para su entrenamiento y sabré si algo no lo dejo dormir.

Una vez las palabras han sido pronunciadas, el Santo de Géminis comienza a andar sin dignarse a voltear a ver a Kanon. El niño permanece ahí, en el suelo, tiritando como antes lo hubiera hecho Saga; pero la visión de su gemelo mayor era parecida a la de una estrella que tiene miedo de apagarse ante tanta oscuridad, mientras que la visión de Kanon temblando asemeja al retorcer de la miseria. Y sus latidos desbocados le taladran la cabeza y lo desesperan. Kanon frunce el ceño y golpea varias veces el suelo, lleno de rabia y una furia que le carcome la conciencia.

¿Por qué era Saga tan especial? ¿No se suponía que los gemelos eran idénticos? ¿Entonces por qué él era una aberración y Saga era una bendición?

ㅡNuestra constelación se rige por el mito de Cástor y Pólux. ㅡLe había contado una vez Saga, tratando de animarlo ante el desprecio que su mentor no se molestaba en ocultar hacía Kanon. ㅡY Cástor es quien muere primero. Es la debilidad de la mortalidad lo que lo hace morir. Y para nuestro mentor, tu eres Cástor porque naciste después de mí. Pero no te preocupes, hermano. ㅡEntonces Saga le había sonreído y lo había abrazado. ㅡPorque si yo soy Pólux entonces te salvaré siempre.

Los brazos de Saga eran perfectos. Porque cernían a Kanon en un abrazo protector tan cálido que lo hacían recordar que tenía corazón y lo hacían olvidar el odio que a veces sentía por el resto del mundo, incluso por Saga. Pero su corazón trémulo lloraba en silencio cuando se daba cuenta de los pérfidos pensamientos que se permitía albergar.

Kanon recuerda eso y entonces deja de golpear el suelo. Toma una enorme bocanada de aire y espera a que su corazón encuentre algo de calma para que deje de latir aceleradamente. Luego de ello se despide de las estrellas entrando a la pequeña cabaña.

Se dirige a la habitación de su hermano sólo para echar un vistazo y concretar que en realidad ya estaba descansando en el mundo de los sueños. Pero cuando entra lo que ve es la habitación sumida en silencio y una oscuridad interrumpida por la luz de Artemisa que se cuela a través de la ventana. Y en la cama donde yace Saga el bulto que cubren las cobijas tiembla inevitablemente. Kanon se adentra con pasos silenciosos hasta quedar frente a Saga. El niño está con los ojos bien abiertos, como con desesperación. Ni si quiera miran a Kanon, sólo hasta después de unos segundos viran en su dirección y contemplan las facciones del gemelo menor, llenas de una incertidumbre que le hacen tener más miedo.

ㅡ¿Crees que estoy loco, Kanon? Mi maestro dijo que es algo normal y que cuando entrene más podré controlarlo, pero… ㅡNo es el castañeo de sus dientes lo que no le permite continuar, es la aglomeración de sus lágrimas en sus ojos verdeazulados las que obstaculizan la empresa de expresar con la voz el miedo que le agita el alma. Pero Saga no se da cuenta que sus lágrimas explican la situación mejor que ninguna palabra que pueda ser dicha, y Kanon, siendo su gemelo, las comprende de inmediato.

ㅡNo, Saga. ㅡKanon le sonríe y le acaricia los cabellos ahora cortos, contemplando que su maestro ha tenido que emparejar el cabello de Saga y se lo ha dejado apenas hasta media mejilla. ㅡNo creo que estés loco.

ㅡPero… ㅡPuede decir apenas entre sollozos. ㅡTengo miedo…

Esas palabras perturban a Kanon. Nunca imaginó oírlas de los labios de Saga. Nunca creyó verlo tan desarmado como ahora y eso también le infunde un terror abismal. Saga se había encargado de sostenerlos a ambos durante los cortos años de su vida. Y, a pesar de ser muy pequeños, sus conciencias se desarrollaban con un sentido de responsabilidad y realismo que sobrepasaba la conciencia de cualquier niño normal.

Kanon se levanta y se dirige a la pequeña habitación contigua, donde anteriormente él hubiera limpiado el suelo desmerecedor de la sangre de su gemelo. Busca con la mirada, hasta recordar que las tijeras yacían dentro de un cajón del único escritorio que ambos tenían para guardar sus libretas de estudio teórico. Extrae las tijeras y lleva una lámpara de aceite a la habitación de Saga; aquella pequeña luz le trae paz al aspirante de Géminis. Kanon se maravilla al pensar en cómo cosas pequeñas podían anidar muchas esperanzas. Quizá por eso las manos de Saga son perfectas, porque en ellas la esperanza reluce como algo grande, mientras que, en las manos agrietadas y llenas de cicatrices del mentor de Saga, todo se ve pequeño y frágil.

Kanon se dirige al único espejo que hay en la habitación. Saga le contempla en silencio. El gemelo menor se mira al espejo y entonces toma uno de sus mechones azulados y comienza a cortarse el cabello. Saga, descolocado, se alarma y baja de su cama para detenerlo.

ㅡ¿Qué haces, Kanon? ㅡPregunta Saga, ofuscado.

El gemelo menor le sonríe.

ㅡYa nos hacía falta un corte de cabello. ㅡY entonces su mirada le hace entender a Saga que todo estaba bien. Kanon continuó cortándose su cabello que semejaba las olas del indómito mar nocturno. Aunque lo hace de manera atropellada, logra nivelarlo a una altura más o menos parecida a la de Saga y al hacerlo lo hace mirar al espejo donde ambos están reflejados.

ㅡ¿Ves? ¡Otra vez nos parecemos! Es lo bueno de ser gemelos. ㅡDice Kanon, forzándose la sonrisa. ㅡYo no estoy loco, y soy imperfecto por ser como Cástor, así que tú, siendo perfecto, tienes muchas menos probabilidades de volverte loco. Así que no tengas miedo, hermano.

Saga le sonríe y asiente, ya más tranquilo ante la explicación que su hermano acababa de darle.

ㅡYa es hora de que vayas a dormir. ㅡLe dice Kanon, un poco incómodo por sus propias palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a dar consuelo, así que esa sensación era nueva para él.

ㅡNo sé, no quiero. ㅡSaga agacha la mirada y suspira.

ㅡDescuida, él no volverá a aparecer y no te llevará. ㅡLe asegura Kanon.

ㅡ¿Cómo lo sabes? ㅡCuestiona Saga, sus ojos reflejan temor.

ㅡPorque yo sostendré tu mano y mientras la sostengas, él no te podrá arrojar a la oscuridad. ㅡ Ante esa premisa, Saga asiente y Kanon lo acompaña a la cama. Ambos gemelos se recuestan uno frente al otro. El gemelo menor le toma la mano a su hermano y esa mano tibia le extiende confianza. Pasados unos minutos Saga logra dormir profundamente y su respiración denota que lo hace tranquilamente. Sin embargo, Kanon continua despierto, sintiéndose abatido.

Luego de dos horas de insomnio, el gemelo menor suelta la mano de Saga y se levanta de la cama, dándole la espalda a Saga. Es entonces cuando el suelo recibe sus lágrimas, que le caen como una cascada. Aprieta los dientes para no oír sus propios sollozos. Las lágrimas de Saga son perfectas porque saben ser honestas, mientras que las de Kanon surgen en medio de la soledad y el silencio, como sólo ocurre con las cosas malas. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, ante la envidia que le corroe el corazón.

El mundo entero se derramaba sobre Saga. Incluso el corazón de una persona tan fría como el Santo de Géminis, se derramaba sobre Saga. Y mientras tanto, la única que se vaciaba sobre Kanon era la oscuridad.

Kanon no entendía. Sus manos eran iguales a las de Saga. Sus cabellos también. Sus estúpidas lágrimas también eran iguales a las de Saga. ¿Entonces que lo volvía tan horrendo, tan miserable, tan inservible? El mundo entero necesitaba de Saga y ponía sus esperanzas en él. La única que ponía sus esperanzas en Kanon era la muerte.

Voltea alarmado al oír un pequeño sollozo, creyendo que Saga se había despertado. Pero se encuentra con que Saga lloraba entre sueños y lo llamaba, asustado. Kanon se limpia las lágrimas apresuradamente y vuelve donde su hermano. Le toma de la mano y se sorprende al notar que de sus manos entrelazadas se forma un halo de luz cálido que imita a las estrellas. Era el cosmos de Saga dándole las gracias, y que al mismo tiempo le ayuda a despertar su propio cosmos.

Kanon mira como Saga deja de llorar y nuevamente se tranquiliza. Entonces se regaña a sí mismo por volver a anidar pensamientos egoístas.

Sí, era cierto que el mundo entero necesita de Saga y de la promesa que su potencial brindaba para el bienestar de la humanidad. Pero, en esos momentos, Saga necesita de Kanon más que de ninguna otra persona, y para la inocencia de Kanon, eso era suficiente.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nda:** Sé muy bien que no es actualización, pero escribir específicamente sobre los gemelos de Géminis es como una terapia para mí y realmente necesitaba una terapia (?) Espero les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

Inat.


End file.
